


Conflict & Gin

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harrymort - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had planned on visiting the Weasley's today and the Dark Lord insists on three guards...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict & Gin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> I do not own Harry Potter. Not J.K. Rowling. Not beta'd. Not making money
> 
> Warning: Alcohol
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~

Harry sighed and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. He didn’t meet the Potion Master’s eyes as he took the pain potion the man handed him and slugged it back. He shook his head slightly when Severus started to open his mouth. Harry handed back the empty vial.

“Not too bad, and that will mute it enough not to be too obvious. I won’t appear weak, Severus.”

“Molly has been asking for this meeting for three weeks. It took the Dark Lord that long to agree.”

“Mm. So, can we get out of here before Malfoy sees me in this? I really don’t want to hear a comment from the ferret again.” Harry muttered as he ran a hand through his hair and then paused. He wasn’t going to try and figure out how the weird random sticker had worked its way into his hair. He didn’t meet Severus’ eyes as he started carefully detangling the thing from his dark strands.

“Draco did not accompany Lucius today. And we are waiting for Evan Rosier.”

“Who?”

“Consort Potter.” The voice was smooth and cultured. Harry spun on his heel, wand slipping to hand. He blinked briefly and then inclined his head to the man who stood at the same height as Lucius Malfoy, but stockier. He was muscle, and yet made Harry think a bit of Sirius in the dark chestnut hair, but with cool hazel eyes.

“Ev? Do us all a favor. Shut up.” Severus growled. Harry rolled his eyes and pocketed his wand. He banished the little yellow seed when it was loose from his hair. He was not having sex on grass again unless he had a blanket, he silently vowed to himself.

“I don’t take orders from a Traitor.” Rosier spat, squaring his shoulders. Harry huffed out a sigh as Severus’ lips peeled back in a snarl. Harry stepped in before a fight could really get going.

“Consider Severus my guard. You will work together. And honestly? I trust him a hell of a lot more than you.” Harry let his fingers skim across the space he kept his wand. He saw Severus tense out of the corner of his sight.

“Your sense of trust is rather skewed, Consort.” Rosier stated and Harry growled, threw up his hands and shook his head. He saw Severus shift his weight and Harry tossed the no follow sign over his shoulder and continued walking. He knew the Dark Lord didn’t want him outside the manor without at least a pair of guards. However, If he didn’t walk away right then, he’d most likely curse the man with something dark. He’d picked up a few of the darker curses simply by living with a Dark Lord.

Harry found Lucius stepping out of the main library. He merely pointed and the man reversed direction, backing into the room as Harry stalked forward. Harry gestured to a chair, flicking his gaze around the room. Lucius settled into the seat and folded his hands on a crossed knee, waiting attentively.

“So, you get stuck dealing with Rosier and Severus snapping at each other?”

“Ah. That.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation. The Malfoy Lord sighed and leaned forward slightly. “Evan Rosier and Severus Snape were in different years, both Slytherins. They were… involved during school. And for much of the first war.”

“First war. Wait, wasn’t Rosier supposed to have…to Moody?”

“Yes. However, the Dark Lord sent Rosier out of the country. The man is loyal to the Dark Lord. While Severus…”

“Is loyal to me. I can see the issue. Though, if I hear traitor out of Rosier’s mouth again… I am going to curse him silent.”

“A langlock curse is--” Lucius shut his mouth when Harry shook his head sharply.

“The Dark Lord has been preferring extinguio vocem lately. And that was the first spell that leapt to my lips.” Harry watched Lucius pale and he nodded shortly.

“I see why you think this visit is a good idea.”

“I need to be around light wizards for a while, so that my first reaction isn’t to curse somebody senseless just because they have annoyed me. That is more Voldemort’s way of dealing.” Harry muttered with a shake of his head. He watched Lucius pointedly not react to his statement.

“Well, my Little Lord, we’d best go break them apart before they break each other. You did leave them alone together, after all.” Lucius suggested, rising to his feet and striding from the Library. Harry paused for a moment, glancing down at the spot where Greyback had breathed his last before he shook his head and followed the blond lord down the hall.

“You pompous bloody bastard!”

Harry went from a walk to a run when he heard spellfire. Lucius grabbed him and spun, putting his body between Harry and spellfire. Harry snarled and then winced and slid to his knees in blinding pain as the Dark Lord’s rage rolled over him. He barely refrained from sicking up on Lucius’ shoes, turning his head aside at the last instant and instead vomitting on the floor.

Lucius’ panicked yell brought Severus at a run, and the Dark Lord a moment behind. Harry struggled weakly in the blond’s grasp as the pain worsened the closer the Dark Lord got to him. He keened and clawed before he was suddenly passed into dark robes and then the pain dragged him into the dark.

 

* * *

“Damn it, Potter. Wake!” The voice sliced through the blackness the way it had in the middle of one of Neville’s potion related disasters.

“Severus?” Harry managed groggily.

“I’ve got Rosier breathing down my neck because the Dark Lord is on the other side of the manor, downing muggle gin like it is water.” Severus muttered and Harry snapped into a sitting position and then groaned. He closed his eyes and drew his knees up so that he could rest his head against them. He breathed in and out slowly.

“That’s not good.”

“I know. Care to tell me why you went running towards spellfire? I know you, Potter. You would.”

“Rosier has no right to call you traitor. You stood by me. You knew my mother before you knew the Dark Lord, you remained loyal where it counts.” Harry flung the covers aside and made to slide towards the edge of the bed. “Now help me up. He’s calmed down. Your doing?”

“Yes. He didn’t curse me for it. But he moved away when I explained his rage was the reason you became physically ill. Do you need potions?” Severus tugged Harry to his feet and then stepped back, knowing that the young man was stubborn.

“Headache and stomach soother if you’ve got them. Plus some sobering potions. This needs to be hashed out before I leave. I don’t want to risk my safety due to the pair of you being idiots and Lucius being hungover.” Harry muttered as he swayed on his feet for a second, lingering pain from the blinding headache making itself known.

Harry swallowed down the sky blue potion and blinked at the taste of oranges in his mouth. Taking the pink stomach soother, he sighed as it was held out and knocked it back. He gagged as the flavor of bubblegum and oranges mixed. Severus merely smirked hand held out a pair of vials filled with yellow liquid. Harry shook his head experimentally and then took both.  
* * *

Peering into the library, Harry shook his head. The Dark Lord and Lucius were sitting across from one another, throwing back glasses of some clear spirit nearly in sync. Harry grimaced and walked up behind Lucius, meeting the Dark Lord’s crimson gaze with a shake of his head. He walked around Lucius’ chair and easily slipped the crystal tumbler from the Dark Lord’s fingers. He grimaced at the scent of the alcohol and took a deep breath. He then knocked back the gin, shuddered violently, and set down the tumbler with a careful hand.

“You know, that’s utterly foul. And reminds me of my Uncle.” Harry said, voice soft as he cast scourgify on the tumbler and then filled it with water. He drank down the tumbler of water the same way he had the gin, then refilled it with water and shoved it into the Dark Lord’s hands.

“Drink it, damn it.” Harry spat. He cast an evanesco on Lucius’ drink as he saw the man obey the command along with the Dark Lord. He waited for the Dark Lord to finish before he dumped the sobering potion into both tumblers and then glared until both men swallowed the bitter brew.

Harry watched the Dark Lord’s eyes clear before the man grimaced and a fine shudder ran through his frame. Harry watched the man summon an elf and clear the remaining bottles of cheap gin away. Harry folded his arms and merely jerked his head towards the door.

Lucius stumbled to his feet, blanched, and staggered out the door. Casting a scourgify on the chair and an air freshening charm, since the smell of gin was turning his stomach, and the Dark Lord was appearing grey, Harry settled into the chair the blond had vacated and merely waited.

“I --” The Dark Lord looked away and took the cup of tea that the house elf brought without saying a word.

“Simply put? You forgot. We both did. You’ve not lost your temper like that since we’ve been together. At least now we know. And I hate the smell or taste of gin. Just so you are aware.”

The Dark Lord nodded curtly and sipped at his tea. “Then why did you swallow it?”

“So you wouldn’t.”

Voldemort shook his head and took another drink. Harry smiled slightly at Ibba when he popped into the room holding a glass of lemonade. Harry took it and sipped at the fizzy drink. He fully cleared the taste of gin from his mouth and met the Dark Lord’s gaze.

“That will most likely happen again. I’m a realist. However, now you know if you lose it that badly again, I will pass out. I’m just glad I didn’t puke on Lucius’ shoes.”

“He was rather glad of that too, he said so after… the fifth glass? Ibba? Another sobering potion... please.” The Dark Lord phrased it as a request after a glare from his fiance. The elf presented the potion and the Dark Lord drank it down, serpentine tongue flickering over his lips.

“How many --”

“Not certain, but at least a bottle and a half each. Will you be postponing your trip?” The Dark Lord asked.

“Would you mind firecalling Molly? I know you would prefer all three of of my guards to be fully functioning and I really don’t think, with the amount of gin Lucius had, that’s possible.”

“Very well, Little One.”

“Good. Because then we are going to lay down… right after I make certain Rosier is out of the damn manor. I don’t want him interrupting either of our rests.” 

Harry missed the arched brow and slight smirk as he slipped out of the Library.


End file.
